charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Quick Draw McGraw
Quick Draw McGraw, or just Quick Draw, is a fictional anthropomorphic horse and the main protagonist and titular character of The Quick Draw McGraw Show. He is depicted as wearing red cowboy hat and blue cowboy scarf. He was voiced by Daws Butler. Character description Quick Draw was usually depicted as a sheriff in a series of short films set in the Old West. Quick Draw was often accompanied by his deputy, a Mexican burro called Baba Looey (also voiced by Butler) who spoke English with a Mexican accent. In the Spanish American version, Quick Draw (Tiro Loco McGraw) speaks in a very English-influenced accent, and Baba Looey (Pepe Trueno, or Pepe Luis in some episodes) speaks in a very Mexican accent, so it was clear that Quick Draw was the alien, and there was no need to adapt any feature of the story. In the Brazilian version however, Quick Draw speaks in a drawling Portuguese which along with his hispanized name (Pepe Legal) would suggest he was either a Texan-American or Mexican cowboy. Quick Draw satirized the westerns that were popular among the American public at the time. His character was well-intentioned, but somewhat dim. Personality Quick Draw was himself a horse caricature who walked on two legs like a human (as did Baba Looey), and had "hands" that were hooves with thumbs and could hold objects such as guns. This did not stop the show's producers from depicting him riding into town on a realistic horse, or, as seen in the show's opening credits, driving a stagecoach pulled by a whole team of realistic horses. This aspect was made light of in the 1980s made-for-television film The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, which featured Quick Draw. El Kabong In certain cases, Quick Draw would also assume the identity of the masked vigilante El Kabong (a parody of Zorro, known in the Spanish-dubbed version as "El Caba-Zorro"). His introduction went as follows – "Of all the heroes in legend and song, there's none as brave as El Kabong" – As El Kabong, Quick Draw would attack his foes by swooping down on a rope with the onomatopoeiac war cry "OLAYYYYEEEE!" and hitting them on the head with an acoustic guitar (right after shouting "KABOOOOOONG!") which is always referred to as a "kabonger", producing a distinctive kabong sound and usually destroying the guitar in the process. The "guitar" was usually drawn as a four stringed quatro. On the cartoon's soundtrack, the "kabong" sound effect was produced by a foley artist striking the detuned open strings of a cheap acoustic guitar. (Without any of the obvious cartoon theatrics, this would also be reprised by several professional wrestlers, most notably Jeff Jarrett, referred to then either under El Kabong's name or as the "Acoustic Equalizer".) In popular culture * Quick Draw occasionally appeared in other Hanna-Barbera productions, including 1973's Yogi's Gang, 1977-1978's Laff-a-Lympics, the 1979 TV special Casper's First Christmas and in an episode from the short lived 1978 series Yogi's Space Race. * Quick Draw McGraw also made an appearance on Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law voiced by Maurice LaMarche while Baba Looey was voiced by Rob Paulsen. In "The Dabba Don," his severed head appears in Harvey Birdman's bed, an obvious parody of The Godfather. In "Guitar Control," Quick Draw McGraw was arrested for carrying a guitar in a satire of American gun politics when he was about to use his guitar on some criminals. The voice used by Quick Draw appears to be a parody of that of actor Charlton Heston, who was president of the National Rifle Association from 1998 to 2003. Quick Draw even paraphrases a line of Heston's from the motion picture Planet of the Apes ("Get your stinkin' paws off me, you damn dirty kids!"). He also appears later in the show in Peter Potamus' book of sex positions. Him and Baba Looey are in a position called "the cowgirl." * Quick Draw was the mascot for Sugar Smacks in the early 1960s. * The Age rated Quick Draw as the second funniest horse in film. * McFarlane Toys produced a figure of Quick Draw McGraw as El Kabong as part of their Hanna-Barbera toyline. Gallery Quickdraw1-1-.jpg QuickDraw SpruceGoose.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw in Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spurce Goose QuickDraw YogisGang.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw in Yogi's Ark Lark QUICK DRAW McGRAW #4 1960.jpg Quick_Draw22.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-18-20h19m15s087.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-20h45m26s291.png Screenshot 2015-12-14-17-36-14.png Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Horse Category:Yo Yogi! characters Category:Yogi's Treasure Hunt characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law characters Category:Characters wear hat